T-REX
and its equivalents, and all . |predators = / / / / |previous = / / / / / |next = / / / / |hide = Hiding Hole/Whirlpool |equivalent = / / / / / |released = Nov 2, 2017 |tier = 15 }} UPGRADED to T-REX The Dinosaur! This ancient dinosaur has powerful jaws that can drag prey around!! The , also known as Tyrannosaurus (Rex), formerly known as Dino, is the third extinct, It is the equivalent of The Yeti!, Phoenix, The Kraken, King Crab, Dragon, and Pterodactyl. Technical The Tyrannosaurus Rex * Upgrades from the Elephant, Blue Whale, Giant Spider, Cassowary, Mammoth or Blackwidow Spider at 1M XP. * Upgrades further from Ice Monster, Dino Monster, Land Monster, Sea Monster or Giant Scorpion. * Is immune to ink. * Has the Jaw Bite ability. It drags any animal in front of you. The animal will drop Meat and lose hp, and also start bleeding and taking damage over time. * Can eat all foods and all animals below it to Fox and its equivalents. Appearance The Tyrannosaurus Rex (also known as the Dino or T-Rex) is a dark red, with a row of four creamy spines on its back. It has the largest head of any animal on Mope.io, and has a formidable size and strength. Jagged teeth protrude from its massive jaws. Compared to its relatively large stature, the T-Rex has small arms, which don't even extend past its snout. On its neck there are two scars, each one resembling something like a claw scratch. Strategy Fight other apex animals, such as Dragons, using your newly buffed ability to drag them around. When fighting dragons, try to stay in water while fighting it so the fire doesn't do much damage at all and dive when needed. When you get the opportunity, grab the dragon, and try to swing it in a way to get a tail-bite in, too. Try to dive when waiting for your ability to recharge to further lower the amount of damage you take. The dragon will eventually have a much lower percentage of health than you, if you have successfully stalled them by diving in the water. By this point, if not already, they will flee. Before they can, use your ability to drag them back for the finishing shot. You can also attempt this stalling strategy on monsters, mainly the Ice and Dino Monsters, but be sure to be near a cave or whirlpool and not get too risky. When going against a Kraken, try dragging them onto land right after they use their ability. If they use their Whirlpool, you should turn around before you get tail-bitten. If they run away, let them be. Don't go too deep into the ocean where you are slow. Dragging it to lava is nice, as it will run out of water faster. Confiscate any healing stones or water it finds by dragging it away. This "fishing" strategy also works against other high-tier ocean animals such as Blue Whale. Another way to level up is by killing Yetis. They can give you a TON of XP. Plus, they get slowed down outside the Arctic, and run out of water extremely fast, while have a very short diving time. However, do not look for trouble in their biome as they will have the same advantages you have outside the Arctic when fighting. When fighting, watch out for their snowballs which will deal damage as well as freezing you. You can also use the double bite technique. This stuns the animal for 4-5 secs and lets you bite it a few times, possibly killing it. To do this, bite drag an animal and immediately terminate the ability. The animal will be stunned for a long time and this will give you time to bite the animal. This technique also works well with the shark. If you see a Black Dragon, unless you are teaming or it is getting targeted by a lot of small animals, or that it is on low health, run and hope that they don't target you. Try to dodge their fireballs. If you see a water puddle, refill your water and then run to a nearby cave and wait them out. Going to the ocean could be a good idea, because your diving time is quite high and the ocean has whirlpools. You can dive, look for a whirlpool, and go in and out of it while diving. If you are teaming/it is on low health, wait until it is low on health (very low), and then jaw bite by its rear ends so it can't bite you and that you can sneak a tailbite in. If you failed, you may as well look for a cave. (as of new updates, you can stall and kill Black Dragons if you are careful and they don't run.) Criticism Many players criticized the T-Rex for being simply too strong, as it could kill any animal with ease. Before the KingOfMope Update, it is nerfed and no longer is very powerful as not many people use it anymore but user Dino Gamer proved that it was powerful and strong and it is more favored than any animal. But after the KingOfMope, it was buffed again. It could kill a dragon with two jaw bites, and immune to fireballs (bug). Gallery trex.png|Current T-rex design. TREX.PNG|Ouch! T-rex - Copy.png|Scrapped Tyrannosaurus design. t-rex3.png|Another T-Rex Piece found in the Mope.io IMG. ability_trexBite.png|Tyrannosaurus Ability, Found in Mope.io IMG. Oldt-rex.png|A Tyrannosaurus Variation, Scrapped, Also Found in Mope.io IMG. zbb4KnqT3slMoUMZw6Ts2g2VUeNG519rgj_B7qrxM-w.png|Pike's Revelation of a new Jurassic World. Trexbody.png|The early T-Rex sprite. Notice how it looks like a crocodile, but red and has hands. TrexKillOctopus.png|A Tyrannosaur dragging a Octopus (uses scrapped skin). t-rex2.png|Old T-rex design (shown in momo gamer's videos). Trivia * The T-REX is the first animal expected due to the fact that the test post was published before making any evidence for Octopus. * Dragon was first called Dino. * It is the animal with the most designs. * It and the King Crab are the only Tier 15 animals that have actually existed. * It is also the only animal to be a dinosaur (Dragon and Black Dragon don't count). * It is also the only animal to have all their letters in caps. * It is also the only animal which to change colors but then go back to their normal color. * It is also the only animal to be named (evidence proven by T-REX the Dinosaur). * It is also the first and only animal that was going to have to have the same name as a canon animal. * There was a glitch where if you chose T-REX you would get 5M XP and even if you die you would respawn with 5M XP again. * There was also a glitch where the T-REX could bite drag animals from far away by hovering over them with the 1v1 Crosshair. This bug was patched in the Oct 8th update. * It has the most "only"s. Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Reptiles Category:High Tier Animals Category:Criticized